


How to be a Huntress 101

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Bukkake, F/F, F/M, First Time, Grimm sex, Incest, Loli, Multi, Oral, Tentacles, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Summer takes Ruby into the forest on a very special trip. Every Huntress needs to know what could happen fighting Grimm, and Summer is going to make sure her daughter can handle it.





	How to be a Huntress 101

**How to be an Huntress 101**

Ruby had to walk fast to keep up with her mother. Summer Rose’s cape swept behind her as she took long strides, deeper and deeper into the forests of Patch. Ruby consoled herself that this was necessary training. She was going to Signal in a few weeks, and was eager to pick up every bit of knowledge and skill that her parents would give her.

 

Finally, Summer came to a halt in a clearing. She turned around to face Ruby, her cloak wrapped around her. Ruby came to a stop in front of her. She wanted to bend over and pant for breath, but she also wanted to show that a fast five-mile stroll was nothing for her. She compromised by only panting for breath when her mom wasn’t looking.

 

“Ruby, do you know why we’re out here today?”

 

As if Ruby had thought about anything else since she’d been told yesterday. She wanted to be a Huntress like her mother more than anything. Not just because her mom was cool and amazing and everything a girl should aspire to be like, but because of all the good Hunters did; protecting the innocent, defending the weak, slaying monsters; what more could anyone want?

 

“Yep! You’re going to teach me more about Grimm.”

 

Summer smiled, her one eye crinkling.

 

“Exactly. Now,” she said, fiddling with her cloak clasp, “Do you know what happens if a Huntress is defeated by a Grimm?”

 

Ruby blushed, but nodded. She didn’t have the courage to actually say what happened, so she nodded again. Summer laughed, and ruffled her hair.

 

“Obviously you do. I’m going to help you through that today, alright?” Finishing her question, Summer undid her clasp.

 

As Summer’s cloak fell to the grass, Ruby looked over the naked body of her mother. It was everything she wanted to be like when she grew up. Corded muscle and well-shaped breasts, defined abs and smooth skin, a real woman’s body. Ruby hoped she’d be half as attractive when she grew up.

 

Ruby took a deep breath, and then another. Finally, she worked up enough courage. Ruby undid her own cloak, showing that she was wearing no more than her mother. Her body had barely started its development, breasts still small, and hints of baby fat still hanging around. There were still hints of muscle, though, from the workouts Mom and Dad watched over. Summer ran a hand down her arm, smiling softly.

 

“It won’t be long now, Ruby. Grimm will always be near, this deep in the wilderness.” Summer drew her closer, until their bodies were pressed against each other. “Still, we have a bit of time.”

 

Ruby squeaked as her mother kissed her. Not the chaste press of lips against her cheek, or forehead, but a full-fledged liplock. Ruby had no experience in kissing, but Summer took care of that. She held Ruby close against her, hands wandering over her back as she kissed her daughter. Ruby’s lips opened, and Summer slid her tongue in, giving Ruby a taste of what it would be like to have her mouth filled.

 

Breaking the kiss, Summer warmly smiled down at her daughter. Both their cheeks were flushed, Ruby with arousal and embarrassment, and Summer with arousal alone. It would take far more than standing in the forest, naked, kissing her underage daughter who was also naked, to embarrass her.

 

“Now then, Ruby, listen closely. Taking a Grimm can be dangerous if you’re not properly prepared.” Ruby nodded, her look of determination _very_ cute on her face. “As you grow older, you’ll need to do this less and less as your body goes through puberty. But for now, let me help you.”

 

“Sure thing, Mom!” Ruby knew she didn’t sound as serious as she should, but it was too late to take her words back now. She took a deep breath, unaware of how it puffed out her chest.

 

Summer kneeled down in front of her daughter, getting a good look at young Ruby. She smiled in delight and pride, her eye crinkling. Ruby was right on the cusp of puberty, and would probably begin blossoming in just a few months. Ruby met her mother’s gaze and hesitantly smiled in turn.

 

Summer had always loved her daughter, but right now, she got her first clue at just how beautiful Ruby would become in less than a decade. She was already cute, and Summer was sure puberty would shape her body into one that would have Ruby beating off suitors with a stick.

 

Summer ran her hands down Ruby’s frame. Her beloved daughter cooed and shivered at the touch of her mother’s warm hands. In turn, she looked at Summer’s body. The faint white lines of scars Aura hadn’t fully healed traced a pattern along her skin, but Ruby still thought her mother was the most beautiful person she’d ever seen.

 

Summer sat down on the grass, motioning Ruby to come to her. Ruby sat down in between her mother’s legs, head pressed against Summer’s breasts. She shivered as her mother hugged her, Summer’s hands meeting in front of her belly button.

 

“Now, Ruby, have you started masturbating yet?”

 

Ruby blushed, and shook her head. She kind of sort of knew what masturbating was about, but it hadn’t seemed that interesting, and Dad and Yang made it sound like something she shouldn’t be doing.

 

“Well, you are a bit young for it. I’ll show you what to do.” Summer’s hands were warm against Ruby’s skin.

 

“Will this help me become a better Huntress?” Ruby asked, craning her head so she could see her mother.

 

“Yes, it will. Not only will it help you prepare for Grimm, it feels good all by itself, _and_ it can be a fun treat for your partner.”

 

The first two sounded good to Ruby. Being a better Huntress was obviously good, and being able to please herself also sounded neat. She wasn’t sure why her Hunter partner would be so interested in it, though.

 

Ruby felt her mother brush her hair aside, and kiss the back of her neck. She squirmed. Summer had kissed her there before, after cutting her hair, or finishing story time together, but this time there was a spark in the kiss that Ruby had never felt before.

 

Ruby’s squirming intensified as Summer ran her hands across Ruby’s small body. Summer knew what she was doing as she toyed with Ruby. Her nipples, previously just two uninteresting nubs of flesh, were coaxed into an aching, pleasurable hardness by Summer’s hands. Ruby could feel a strange sensation building at the base of her spine as her mother toyed with her body.

 

And when Summer’s hands wandered down between her legs? That was best of all. Ruby squealed and her spine arced as her mother drew one, solitary finger over her clit. It was like a liquid fire was growing inside her as Summer played her body like an instrument.

 

Summer’s finger sliding into Ruby was the very first thing that had ever entered Ruby’s vagina. She squealed and jumped, almost falling out of her mother’s lap. Summer laughed, and tugged her back into place as Ruby flushed in embarrassment. Summer slid a finger back in, while using her thumb to go in circles around Ruby’s clit.

 

It was just new pleasures after new pleasures for Ruby. First the kisses, then having her chest toyed with, and now the space in between her legs. A joke Yang had made last week about exploring caves suddenly made a lot more sense to Ruby, and she giggled as she finally got the joke.

 

Summer decided Ruby was aroused enough, and added a second finger. Ruby squealed, pulling her hips up, away from the intrusion. Then she either thought better of it, or lost control of her body. She fell back down, impaling herself on her mother’s fingers.

 

After that, Summer took more care to hold Ruby in place. The hand exploring her daughter’s pussy ran down Ruby’s chest, while Summer’s other hand toyed with Ruby’s nipples, keeping them as hard as diamonds.

  
The skilled attentions of an older woman soon stoked the fire inside Ruby to an inferno, but Summer wanted more than just her daughter’s first orgasm out of this. It was also important, Ruby was properly spread out by a caring hand. Summer double-checked, just to be sure. She spread her fingers as far apart inside Ruby as she could, watching closely for the first sign of pain.

 

By the time Ruby started showing discomfort, Summer was more than satisfied. Ruby’s pussy was elastic enough to take a Grimm without injury. She drew her fingers back out. Ruby looked up in awe as her mother licked her hand clean. Her pink tongue flicked in and out, running along her digits.

 

“You taste good, Ruby. I’m glad that diet’s been working for you.”

 

Ruby smiled, and blushed, and smiled some more. She screwed up her courage, and gave voice to the desire that had been growing in her since forever, or at least a few minutes ago.

 

“Can, can I taste you too?” The last words were barely louder than a whisper, but Summer heard them loud and clear.

 

Summer laughed, closing her good eye as she chuckled. Opening it, she smiled down at Ruby.

 

“Of course, sweetie. Here, just let me…”

 

Ruby shuffled off Summer’s lap as her mother spread her legs. Ruby knelt back down in between them, staring at her mother’s slit with a childish intensity. She’d never really examined her own crotch, but she could see the differences between them at a glance.

 

For one, her mother had a neatly trimmed diamond of hair above her entrance, where Ruby was quite bald. For another, Summer’s lips were flushed and slightly parted. Ruby got her face up real close, but she couldn’t see inside.

 

Ruby raised her hand, until her pointer fingers was just brushing against Summer. She took a deep breath, and felt her mom stroke her hair. Exhaling, Ruby pushed her hand forward. Her finger easily parted Summer’s folds, sliding inwards. Summer’s sigh of contentment warmed Ruby’s heart.

 

Summer was loose enough Ruby decided to add a second finger, just like her mother had done to her. She put in too quickly, and flushed in guilt as Summer hissed in momentary pain. Obeying her injunction to be more careful, Ruby slowly moved her fingers around inside Summer, exploring the place she had come out of. It was soft and warm and wet. It felt cool, and the soft sounds Summer was making made it even better.

 

Ruby looked up and shared a smile with Summer. Ruby could feel herself starting to get damp again, this time without any skilled fingers working her over. It was a nice feeling, though the actual orgasm felt even better. Putting her own pleasure aside for the moment, Ruby focused on her mother. Summer chimed in from time to time with advice and instructions.

 

“Keep on going, Ruby. Get a good coating on your fingers.”

 

Ruby obeyed her mother’s instructions, moving her fingers in and out and from side to side. Finally, her fingers felt slippery enough. She drew them out, curious to see what they would look and taste like.

 

Ruby’s two fingers were absolutely covered in Summer’s arousal. Thick strands sagged in between her fingers as she tilted her hand from side to side. Ruby rubbed her fingers together, feeling her mother’s grool slide in between them. Finally, she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue.

 

Her mother tasted… interesting. It was an unusual taste, not quite like anything Ruby had ever eaten before. She kind of liked it, though. Slowly at first, then with increasing speed, Ruby licked her hand clean, swallowing every speck of Summer’s arousal. Both woman sighed as she finished.

 

Summer cupped Ruby’s chin and beamed down at her. Ruby smiled back, ready for what came next. Her orgasm had drained all that nervous energy out of her, and there was a calm readiness inside her as she waited. It was just like the moment before jumping off a diving board. An empty moment, just before quite a bit happened.

 

“You’re doing great, Ruby. I know you’ll handle the next part perfectly too.”

 

Ruby nodded, squaring her jaw. She was ready for this. It was part of being a Huntress, and Ruby was determined to be the best Huntress she could be. She took a few steps away from Summer, giving her room to breathe.

 

Ruby closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest. Soon, there was a rustling in the bushes. Ruby’s breath caught in her throat as she black fur and white bone moving behind the brush. She wondered what it would be.

 

Ruby’s mind raced over the guides and handbooks she’d been pouring over for years now. Beowolves were most likely here on Patch, but Creeps and Ursas were fairly common too. King Taijitu rarely survived the culls long enough to grow to a decent size, and rookeries large enough for Nevermores had all been demolished years ago. A Boarbatusk would be kind of unusual… Ruby’s irrelevant speculation was cut off as the bushes were finally parted.

 

An Alpha Beowolf appeared. A smaller Beowolf followed it and then several more. Soon an entire pack was in the clearing. They surrounded Ruby and Summer, but didn’t attack. Ruby saw them looking back and forth between the two of them and their leader. Her mother patted her shoulder, and Ruby took a deep breath, preparing herself. Summer had told her the stories about Grimm preferring virgins, and it looked like they were about to put that rumor to the test.

 

The Beowolf turned its head from side to side, looking between mother and daughter. Deciding, it leapt, knocking Ruby to the ground. She squealed, staring up at the Grimm. Her gaze was drawn farther along its body, to where a large, pointed, red cock was already standing out from the fur. Something about that stirred something inside Ruby. Unconsciously, she held her legs farther apart, exposing her wet slit.

 

The Beowolf lowered its head, pressing its snout against her crotch. It inhaled, getting a headful of the smell of a human bitch in heat. Its large tongue licked in between Ruby’s legs. She squealed, her fingers digging into the grass as she felt something as warm and wet as that pressed against her sensitive entrance.

 

Raising its head, the Beowolf took two steps forward. It lowered its body, until its cock was lined up with Ruby. Then, with a _huff_ , it shifted forward. Ruby screamed, in shock and unexpected pleasure, as her virginal pussy was filled by a Grimm’s animalistic cock.

 

Ruby’s eyes crossed as the Beowolf’s dick was forced further and further inside her. It was so much more intense than her mother’s fingers, and she could barely remember to breathe as she was filled with Grimm cock.

 

Ruby got two fistfuls of the Beowolf’s fur, and pulled herself up. The front of her body was pressed against the torso of the Beowolf, sharing its heat. Ruby could feel its muscles moving, bending and stretching with every thrust. It felt like her senses were going to overload. The smell and feel and sounds and the feelings again, were all just too much.

 

Ruby came, squeezing down around the Beowolf. The Grimm didn’t pause for a moment. It kept on using Ruby as a tool for its own pleasure, unaware and uncaring that she came. All that mattered to it was that it came inside the human female that hadn’t even tried to resist.

 

Ruby wasn’t in a position to see it, but the Beowolf’s cock was stained with her arousal, the shiny liquid covering the animalistic dick. More of her grool was running down her thighs and falling onto the ground. The sounds coming from her pussy were very lewd now, a squelching sound as the Beowolf splattered more of her arousal with every thrust.

 

Ruby moaned into the thick, black fur. The cock pounding into her felt so good. How had she’d not known what she was missing out on? As amazing as the cock filling her up felt, she could also feel something prodding at her pussy lips, growing bigger with every thrust. The Beowolf’s knot. She knew that when _that_ popped into her, splitting her walls apart, she’d be stuck on the Grimm’s cock for at least half an hour, as it pumped an endless stream of seed into her.

 

Ruby turned her head. Summer was a few feet away from her, on all fours. An Ursa was looming over her, its bulk driving her into the ground. Ruby could see it’s thick dick slamming into her mother’s pussy. Summer looked blissed out, drooling into the grass as she thrust back against the Grimm. Her faced was pressed against the grass, and the Ursa was holding onto her shoulders, fucking her with a downward motion.

 

Ruby wondered what it would be like to underneath a Grimm like that. Being driven into the ground, even as your pussy was split in two again and again by a huge cock. Ruby could see the appeal in that, she really could. Being pinned underneath that huge bulk, absolutely unable to do anything but thrash your limbs around as the Grimm kept on thrusting in and out. It sounded hot. It sounded really hot. Ruby wondered if she was stretched enough to take an Ursa’s cock right now, and, if not, how many Grimm she’d have to fuck before she was ready.

 

Encouraged by what her mom was doing, Ruby dug her hands into the Beowolf’s fur, and started moving her hips. She’d take that knot, and prove that she had what it took to be a Huntress! With every thrust, it pressed against her lips, and with every thrust, it came closer to entering her. Ruby relaxed as much as she could, encouraging that thick knot to enter her.

 

The Beowolf howled, as it finally buried itself inside Ruby. Ruby howled too, feeling her pussy getting split in two as the Grimm’s knot forced its way inside her. Her fingers dug into its fur, and her legs kicked against it and the ground. She’d never would have believed what this felt like. She knew she’d said the exact same thing earlier, but it was even more true now.

 

Now that its knot was inside Ruby, the Beowolf started to cum. Ruby groaned as another first was crossed off; her first creampie. The Grimm’s thick, sticky cum poured into Ruby, filling an already stretched pussy to its absolute limits. Ruby made little, breathless sounds as semen was pumped into her.

 

Ruby couldn’t believe how hot and sticky and thick and filling and amazing the Beowolf’s cum felt. It filled her pussy, reaching spots even the Grimm’s cock couldn’t. And it just kept coming! A steady stream of cum was being pumped into her by the Beowolf, and there was nowhere for it to go, with its knot blocking off access.

 

Ruby looked down her body in shock. Sure enough, there was a small but growing bulge on her stomach. There was so much Grimm cum inside her, she was starting to look pregnant. A debased thrill ran through Ruby at the sight. She came again, her young pussy milking the dick inside her as her entire body shuddered in orgasm.

 

Eventually, the Beowolf stopped cumming. But that didn’t mean it was done with Ruby. The knot was still lodged inside Ruby, and that only went down very slowly. The Beowolf wasn’t going to wait around forever just for that, though. It started walking around the clearing, snarling at its lesser packmates.

 

Ruby gasped as she was carried along for the ride. The Beowolf’s motions meant that its cock was driven inside Ruby with every step. The young girl’s head lolled from side to side as she was carried around along underneath the Grimm. Her fingers desperately clutched at the Beowolf’s fur as it uncaringly drove her to yet another orgasm.

 

Finally, the Alpha Beowolf’s knot deflated enough. Ruby slipped off it, falling to the ground. Semen splashed out of her gaping pussy and splattered onto the ground. It seemed like a white waterfall was pouring out of her, so much came was puddling around her. Ruby hesitantly put a hand on the small and shrinking bulge above her tummy and pushed down. She gasped as cum came out faster and sprayed out further. By the time her stomach was flat again, Ruby’s thighs from crotch to knee were splattered with cum, and she could feel more seeping underneath her bottom to stain her backside.

 

Looking up, Ruby gulped. The rest of the Beowolf pack had surrounded her. Now that their leader was done with its solo fucking, the pack was going to use the human female who had so willingly given herself up. Half a dozen erect black cocks poked out from black fur as they circled the young girl.

 

Ruby was snatched up by a clawed paw. Even as two dicks pressed against her face, she felt more being rubbed against her lower body. Coming so quickly after her last fucking, she didn’t know what to expect or do. She quickly found out what to expect if someone opened their mouth when Grimm cocks were pressing against it, though. Gagging on dick, she didn’t even think to resist as her hands were wrapped around two more. It was actually kind of fun, Ruby discovered. Being the center of so much attention was exhilarating, and her body was sending her signs that she was liking as well.

 

A small part of Ruby’s mind wondered when Summer had discovered how good Grimm sex could be. What was the most she had ever experienced?

 

***Years Earlier***

Summer Rose was held from the cavern top by half a dozen tentacles. More wound their way around her naked form, despoiling her in almost every way there was to despoil her. Her eyes were half-closed as she slowly lost her mind to the unending waves of pleasure as she was endlessly fucked by the tentacle Grimm.

 

A tentacle filled her mouth, making her learn to suppress her gag reflex as it fucked her throat, a bulge visible through her skin as it traveled up and down her neck. Another was buried inside her ass, slowly cumming. It was driving Summer wild, the spurts of hot cum forcing their way deeper and deeper inside her body, unable to escape since the tentacle plugged her rear so fully. Her pussy was the tentacles favorite spot, though, and hadn’t been left alone since she got here. There was always another tentacle willing to fuck her cunt, to flood her pussy with another dose of Grimm seed.

 

Compared to those three, the two tentacles in her hands weren’t such a big deal. She’d been forced to give an endless stream of handjobs to the inexhaustible stream of slimy tentacles, which they thanked her for by spurting cum on her body. That alone had been enough to make Summer covered in semen, even without the ones fucking her holes occasionally popping out to blast her with another load of their aphrodisiac-laden cum.

 

And of course, there was the tentacle in between her tits. Her boobs had been pressed together by two more tentacles, and the Grimm had taken advantage of the cleavage that resulted. Combined with the two cocks in her hands, Summer couldn’t go for more than a minute without another blast of cum landing on her skin. In fact, she was so covered with cum that the new batches just slid off, landing on the floor. Sometimes the tentacles would drop her in it, making her roll around in Grimm cum like a pig in mud.

 

Summer’s head lolled from side to side as she dazedly looked down at her belly. It was more swollen than she vaguely remembered it being before she was captured. How long had she been here? She wished she could cradle it, and feel her daughter growing inside her. Since she couldn’t, at least another facial from the tentacles would do.

 

Summer moaned as the tentacles fucking her pulled away, leaving only the ones suspending her in the air. Those ones lowered her, until she was almost touching the cavern floor. Summer gently turned her head, looking this way and that to see what was going on. She could hear footsteps, gradually growing louder.

 

Eventually, the maker came into a view. Summer whimpered. She’d seen this woman once before, when she was being dragged into the labyrinth underneath the castle. The snow-white, Grimm-like woman had enjoyed her body, sampling every hole she had to offer, before, almost literally, throwing her to the wolves.

 

Salem towered above Summer Rose, the hems of her black robe brushing the stone floor. She had a look of ultimate contempt on her face. For the very first time, Summer felt shame at her current state. Covered in cum, holes spread and fucked, and she had obviously been enjoying it.

 

“To think, the silver eyed warriors used to be the greatest threat to me taking my inheritance,” Salem, said, running her fingers through Summer’s hair. “And, now, you are the best scion of that line in twenty years. And look at you,” she said with a sneer.

 

The cum in Summer’s mouth was too thick for her to reply. She tried to swallow it, but it was so sticky, only a bit went down at a time.

 

“It’s a pity you’re already pregnant. I do so love to see the women get egged by a tentacled Grimm. The look on their faces as they see egg after egg get pushed inside them, well, you can’t buy that kind of entertainment. And the way they cradle their swollen bellies later, every egg a distinct bulge against their skin? Almost as good as a tight, wet hole wrapped around your cock.”

 

Salem kneeled down and grabbed Summer’s breast. Her long, white fingers were sure and strong as they played with the Huntress. Summer moaned and twisted, but not even she could tell if it was to pull away or press against Salem’s hand. Salem toyed with Summer’s nipple, squeezing and tugging it before switching to the other one.

 

“No milk. That’s a pity. If you were lactating, there’d be no question about where you’d end up. You’d be in the dairy, along with all of the other mindless cows.” Summer shuddered at the thought. “You’d be bent over, your fat udders hanging underneath you, pumps endlessly sucking away at them. And you’d never get to rest. Every hour of every day, those pumps would be there, sucking away at your tits.” Salem slapped Summer’s boobs, making them sway from side to side.

 

“But do you know what the worst part of it is, little Summer?” Summer shook her head. It already sounded like a hell of pleasure and stimulation, and she was glad she wasn’t going there. “It’s that nobody fucks them. Not me, not my Grimm, not my human servants. The cows spend their days there, kept in position by bars, their udders endlessly stimulated, and _nothing_ touches their pussies. No matter how wet and dripping they are, how much they beg around the gags, no matter what, they never feel the dick or fingers they spend all day thinking about.”

 

Summer barely noticed Salem stepping back, she was so consumed with imagining what Salem had threatened her with. She could already picture herself there, her breasts full of milk, her only clothing the cow-print leggings, all of it. Her eyes, dulled by lust that only built and built, with relief never coming, her pussy or ass never getting filled as the machines pumped away at her breasts, making her hornier and hornier. She only came out of her reverie when Salem started talking again, tenderly stroking her hair. She looked up, and shuddered at the condescendingly amused expression on the woman’s face.  
  
“Let me tell you what will happen. You’ll be released, and stumble back to,” Salem looked ready to spit, “ _civilization_ with that child inside you. You’ll raise her, undoubtedly teaching her to hate Grimm, and maybe even me, if your master Ozpin lets you. But every day, you’ll be thinking of your time here, and how good it felt. How you didn’t have to do anything because you weren’t _allowed_ to do anything. How you felt pleasure better than any other on this planet. How, in your heart, you _know_ you belong underneath a Grimm. How you know _all_ women belong underneath the Grimm. Indeed, you already do. You just have to admit it.”

 

That wasn’t true. It wasn’t. Sure, getting fucked by Grimm was a good second best to killing them, but that was only because of their animalistic power and instinctual skill at rutting humans and faunus. There wasn’t any deeper meaning to that.

 

Salem seemed to guess her thoughts, and laughed, a low, cold sound.

 

“And then, one day, you’ll bring your precious daughter, your want to be Huntress, out into the wilds. And then you’ll show her what it _really_ means to be a silver eyed warrior. And after the local Grimm empty themselves into you? After you’re covered inside and out with their cum? After you’re panting on the ground, legs spread, hoping for another cock? I’ll come to you, and I can have _two_ silver eyed warriors worshipping my cock.”

 

Summer narrowed her eyes. Only half of Salem’s prediction was going to come true, Summer swore to herself. She’d raise her daughter to be the best Huntress the world had ever seen, someone who could handle every aspect of stopping Grimm with equal skill. And she would _never_ end up like Summer right now. Fucked by Grimm? Of course, that had happened to every Huntress in history. But lectured to by Salem like this stoked the embers of rage.

 

“I’m sure you’ll rant and rage and swear you’ll never do this, but,” Salem’s smile widened into something inhuman, “I’ve seen this happen a dozen times before. One day, you’ll end up back here, tugging your daughter along. It has happened before, with twins, sisters, lovers, daughters… You will be no different, I assure you.” Salem tenderly patted Summer’s cheek. “I’ll leave you with those thoughts.”

 

Salem laughed as Summer was hoisted back up, the tentacles winding around her body once again. Summer watched Salem watching her, before a tentacle pulled her head back and pushed into her mouth.

 

Summer’s body had been trained on how to respond to the Grimm, but even as the pleasure started washing over, she held firm to her vow, a solid steel orb in her mind. She’d teach her daughter how to be a Huntress, but the only way Salem would get her is if that monster came for them herself.

 

***Now***

Ruby finally got her eyes cleared of the Beowolf cum that had coated them. Licking her hands clean, she looked around. More Grimm had entered the clearing, including some kinds she didn’t even know were found on Patch. But where was Mom?

 

Ruby looked around the sea of black and white, looking for a sign of her mother. Finally, she found her. Summer was at the edge of the clearing. She was with only a single Grimm, which would only have been surprising if you didn’t know what kind of Grimm that was. But Ruby could recognize a Minotaur when she saw one.

 

It was fucking Summer. Or rather, it was masturbating, and using Summer as a sex toy. Its huge hands were wrapped around Summer’s body, and it was doing all the work. Picking Summer up and slamming her down onto its mammoth cock, again and again. Summer was facing the clearing, letting Ruby get a good look at the expression on her mother’s face.

 

Ruby had never thought a look of such pure, mindless pleasure was possible. Even when she’d been swarmed by the Beowolves, and took to newer and higher heights of pleasure, she had still kept herself grounded. But Summer seemed lost in a sea of pleasure. Ruby licked her lips, absently noting the salty taste of Grimm cum. She was kind of jealous of her mother.

 

Ruby crawled forward, hands and knees pressed against the spring grass. The Grimm watched her go, but didn't molest her. Maybe they were exhausted, or maybe they sensed she was about to voluntarily degrade herself more thoroughly than they could. Regardless they let her crawl across the clearing glowing eyes watching her. Ruby was too inexperienced to know what she looked like, with her swaying rear and cum-covered pussy. She was just thinking about how to help out her mother.

 

Ruby finally got to her mother, or rather, to the Grimm that was holding her up in the air. The Minotaur was using Salem as a cocksleeve, pulling the veteran Huntress up and down its dick. Reason had fled Summer's eyes, leaving behind nothing but a brainless smile as the massive shaft pounded in and out of her.

 

Ruby rubbed her legs together, watching the sight. She was jealous of the pleasure her mother was so obviously feeling, even if there was no way her still-maturing body could possible take a cock that size. But still, Beowolf dick had already felt so good inside her. What would a behemoth like the Minotaur feel like? Ruby licked her lips, imagining her, Yang and Summer in a triangle, all three able to see each other as the Minotaurs used them as cumdumps. How swollen would their bellies be afterwards? Would they even have the strength to crawl away, or would they lay where they'd been dropped, feeling the night air blow across their naked, over-heated forms?

 

Ruby would never have thought about such things even twenty-four hours ago, but the past few hours had _really_ broadened her horizons. She’d been introduced to all kinds of new sensations and sights and feelings, and she had no idea how much more she would experience before the day ended. In fact, why not do a new thing right now?  
  
Ruby leaned forward, pressing her face against the Minotaur’s balls. She took a deep breath, inhaling the Grimm’s animalistic musk. It was strong and earthy. Ruby didn’t have a baseline for how men should smell if they wanted to be sexy, but she had a feeling this was it.

 

Ruby stuck out her tongue, and ran it along the Minotaur’s shaft. As she went further up, Summer’s arousal started pooling on her tongue as the older woman’s pussy wept clear fluid. The mingling tastes on her tongue were excellent, a wonderful blend of flavors. Ruby leaned in, licking the Minotaur’s cock. There was no way her young body could possibly take that gigantic dick, but at least she could fill her mouth with its taste.

 

The Minotaur rumbled an encouragement as Ruby’s small tongue caressed its cock and balls. Ruby only had eyes for her mother, though, watching Summer get pulled up and down that huge rod. The Minotaur’s black fingers against her pale skin, the way her mouth hung open, all of it made Ruby’s mother exciting beyond compare.

 

Ruby returned to licking the fat, black balls that hung underneath the Minotaur’s shaft. The Beowolves had pumped her so full of cum, and their stuff was a lot smaller than the Minotaur’s. How big would her mother swell when the cum roiling around in those sacks was pumped into her? Ruby giggled to herself. Her mom would look so big it would be like she was pregnant again, and that Ruby would be getting a little sister.

 

It was nonsense, of course, Grimm and humans couldn’t breed together. The most that could happen was a few types of Grimm that used females as a carrier for their eggs, but they were still Grimm through and through. Those thoughts ran through Ruby’s head in an instant. She sighed, as she sucked on one big, hairy ball. It could be depressing, being your own buzzkill. It was just like when she daydreamed about being a kick-ass fighter, beating every Grimm ever made, only to remind herself she was crap with unarmed combat, and even worse with every weapon she’d ever tried.

 

Ruby whined as she was pulled away from the Minotaur and her mother, though not too much. After all, she was about to be fucked again, she could tell. Claws dug into her hips as she felt something hot and hard brush against her rear. Ruby craned her neck around and smiled.

 

The Grimm was an Ursa Minor, as opposed to the Ursa Major that Ruby had seen on top of Summer. If Ruby _really_ craned her head, she could see its cock jutting up from between her butt. She didn’t have a very realistic scale of cock size, ranging from _big_ to _monstrous_ , but this one seemed to _huge_.

 

Ruby moaned as it pressed into her. The Ursa didn’t seem interested in her wet, cum-filled pussy, and instead pushed into her ass, which was almost as stuffed with Beowolf semen. Ruby’s entire body shook as the cock filled her, its bumpy shaft going deeper and deeper inside her. Her ass felt amazing, stretched and prodded by the dick filling her.

 

Ruby barely even noticed her mouth falling open, in an expression that was very close to the one Summer had right now. She did notice the Creep filling her back up, though. Ruby moaned around the cock in her mouth, doing her best to remember the lessons Yang had given her earlier with the training dildoes.

 

The sun rose higher and higher, shining down on a forest clearing packed with black and white, with only two tan spots breaking the monochrome coloring. And even more Grimm were pouring in. Ruby and Summer had barely even started their work.

 

The sun had sunk far below the trees, and its red light only dimly illuminated the clearing. Summer and Ruby were the only figures left there, the Grimm having had their full of the two women. Ruby was lying on the ground, limbs every which way and eyes closed.

 

Summer slowly crawled over to her daughter. She was much too sore and tired to stand up, and even crawling on all fours was an effort. She tried not to think about how natural it felt for her to move like that. Squelching softly, Summer made her way over to Ruby.

 

Ruby fitfully stirred as her mother arrived. She’d managed to clear one eye before giving up in exhaustion, and she opened it to look at Summer. Her cum covered lips curled upward in a smile.

 

“Mom! Did I do good?”

 

Summer smiled, her expression full of love and tenderness. She scooped Ruby up, not caring about the way they rubbed cum against each other.

 

“Oh Ruby, you did great. You were even better than I’d hoped for.”

 

Ruby smile grew, and she hugged Summer back. Those few words lit a fire in her chest. Not the roaring inferno of lust from before, but a warmer, tenderer feeling, like a campfire. She snuggled up against her mother, feeling the cum of countless Grimm slide between them. It was amazing how long that stuff stayed fresh and liquid.

 

Summer tilted Ruby’s head back. The two women, one teetering on the cusp of maturity and the other full-grown, stared into each other’s eyes. They both loved what they saw there, love and happiness and dedication. For once, Ruby took the initiative, and kissed her mother. They both sighed, lips and tongues exploring each other.

 

Semen stained limbs rubbed against cum covered skin as the two Roses slowly, tenderly made out, underneath the setting sun. Finally, they broke the kiss. Ruby had a look of unbelievable contentment on her face as she stared up at her mother.

 

“Ruby, I can’t tell you how proud I am of you right now. You took on those Grimm like a champion. If Signal makes you half as good at fighting them as you are fucking them, then there won’t be a single one that could stand in your way.”

 

Ruby squirmed in pride. Those were words she wanted to hear, coming from a woman she wanted to praise her. She couldn’t think of anything to say in response, and just looked at the ground, kicking the grass as she smiled.

 

“Come on. Let’s get back home. Wouldn’t want to meet any monsters, would we?”

 

Ruby giggled and stood up, using her mother’s arm for support. Leaning on each other for support, the two of them slowly made their way out of the clearing. As they left that place, trying to keep their cloaks from getting stained, Summer smiled to herself.

 

She’d done it. She’d guided her precious daughter on one of the defining moments of a Huntress’s career, and it had gone perfectly. Ruby had handled those Grimm like a champ, taking everything they could dish out and then some. She’d done even better than Yang, two years ago. And nothing unexpected had happened. Summer had been worried that she’d look up and see a black gown at the edge of her vision.

 

But it hadn’t happened. Ruby had passed the test with flying colors, Summer had enjoyed herself, and everything turned out fine. A fierce happiness grew inside Summer as she basked in her victory. No one else may ever know about it, but that didn’t matter. That it had happened was enough.

 

“Ruby, once we get cleaned up, what would you like for dinner? It can be anything you want.”

 

Ruby had taken an important step on the path to becoming a Huntress, and a celebration was due.

 

“Really!?” Summer barely stopped herself from laughing at how Ruby perked up. “Um, um, can I… no, maybe…”

 

The two Roses walked through the dusk forest, enjoying each other’s company. An important milestone had been reached, and neither of them were afraid of anything the forest had to hold.

 

 


End file.
